


No te duermas (Desafío Relámpago)

by TheGhostMask



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCeased (DC Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angustía, Batman - Freeform, Desafío relampago, Drama, M/M, Oneshot, Perdida, SanValentine, Venganza, jaydick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostMask/pseuds/TheGhostMask
Summary: Jason y Dick jamás habían sido cercanos, pero esa noche fue lo que lo cambió todo de la manera que menos esperaba.¿Por qué la desgracia perseguía a Jason?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	No te duermas (Desafío Relámpago)

**Author's Note:**

> Este Oneshot fue un desafío organizado por la página "Es de Fanfics" en Facebook, ya lo había publicado en Wattpad con mi otra cuenta pero apenas me uní a Ao3 y quise probar esta plataforma por primera vez...
> 
> Tal vez considere hacer una versión "extendida" ya que por desgracia el límite del desafío eran de 2000 palabras y me quedé con ganas de seguir, en fin disfruten su lectura.

-Ni se te ocurra dormirte.- Advierte Red Hood mientras soltaba un suspiro con pesadez.

-Jason....- Suelta un quejido mientras recargaba más su cabeza en el hombro de Jason.

-No te duermas chico maravilla.- Insiste.

Nightwing suelta una leve risa.

\- Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese apodo.- dice en voz baja mientras luchaba por no cerrar los ojos, pero a este punto ya le era muy difícil.

Al oír otro disparo, Jason apresura su paso.

-Mierda...-Logra susurrar antes de tratar de acomodar a Dick aun cargándolo.

Jason había hecho un increíble esfuerzo por tomar a Dick y llevarlo sobre su espalda cuando las cosas se empezaron a salir de control.

Aunque no estaba seguro si desde el principio el había controlado la situación.

El plan era simple: El llegaría con los capos a tomar el mando del tráfico de armas, los intimidaría si declinaban la oferta y los obligaría a trabajar para él. Sería otro golpe bajo para Black Mask. Lástima que en la reunión que tuvo que interrumpir, se encontraban cuatro sicarios que Black Mask había contratado para acabar con Red Hood de una vez por todas. 

Tal vez Red Hood ya lo había llevado al límite con sus continuos ataques a su negocio.

-Jason bájame...- Le pide mientras afloja su agarre del cuello de Jason.

-No te dejaré aquí.- Responde firmemente mientras sujeta sus piernas con fuerza.

-No llegaremos a ningún lado y lo sabes...bájame.- Se suelta levemente con la intención de que Jason lo suelte.

Red Hood tambalea un poco pero logra mantener el equilibrio para que ambos no caigan al suelo a secas.

Finalmente suspira y trata de recargarse sobre una pared del callejón cuidando de no lastimar a Nightwing. Con sus piernas aun temblando baja lentamente a Dick sentándolo en el suelo asegurándose de apoyarlo contra el muro mientras el se sienta frente a él. Ese no era el mejor escondite que pudo haber encontrado pero era lo único que tenían. Los disparos se escuchaban a lo lejos pero sabía que en cualquier momento los encontrarían.

Estaban acabados.

-Así que...- Empieza a decir Nightwing colocando una mano en su abdomen.- No salió como esperabas.- Sonríe al final mientras suelta un suspiro.

Red Hood mira hacia Nightwing y no puede evitar hacer una ligera mueca. La herida donde Dick trataba de hacer presión sin resultado alguno se había extendido más que su traje estaba tornando un fuerte tono carmesí. Dick necesitaba ayuda y pronto.

-No se supondría que estarías aquí.- Dice evitando hablar de como su plan había fracasado.

-Estaba cerca, creí que podía ayudar.- Dice en voz baja pero audible para Jason.

-Creíste mal.- Responde mientras el hacía un poco de presión en su pierna donde había recibido la bala.

A pesar de haber sido herido, se las arregló para llevarse a Nightwing de ahí.

-Sabes, que Bruce se hubiera molestado si alguien resultara muerto.- Responde.

-No me importa lo que piense Bruce.- Dice secamente.

-¿Y lo que pienso yo?.- Cuestiona haciendo más presión en su herida.

-Tampoco.- Dice con desinterés.

Ambos se quedan callados.

De repente escuchan como los disparos se intensifican, cómo si estuvieran atacando a alguien más en vez de buscarlos a ellos. Esa era su señal para saber que Batman había llegado.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?¿Bruce te mandó?.- Le cuestiona con molestia en su voz. Odiaba que Batman se entrometiera en sus asuntos.

-...Descubrí que Black Mask había contratado un grupo de sicarios para tenderte una trampa, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.- Responde, pero esa respuesta no había sido suficiente para Jason.

-¿Bruce te mandó?.- Le vuelve a insistir, aun tenía duda si Batman estaba involucrado en esto.

-Vine por mi cuenta.

Otro silencio surge entre ambos.

Jason no puede evitar sentir confusión, él y Dick jamás habían sido cercanos todo el tiempo en el que vivieron con Bruce, siempre había cierta tensión entre ellos, incluso Jason podría decir que se odiaban a muerte, así que el hecho que Nightwing haya venido sin Batman le resultaba algo irreal.

Era nuevo para él.

-¿Recuerdas cuando vivíamos juntos en la mansión de Bruce? .- Empieza a decir Dick con una leve sonrisa mientras se aguantaba el dolor.-Una noche llegaste a mi habitación creyendo que era la tuya, y en cuanto me viste dormir en la cama me aventaste del colchón y empezamos a pelear.- suelta un suave suspiro.- Alfred nos tuvo que separar.

Dick intenta reprimir una leve risa pero vuelve a fruncir el ceño a causa del dolor, en cambio Jason solo suelta un suspiro al escucharlo.

-Nunca fuimos buenos compañeros de cuarto.- Dice recordando que tan seguido peleaban por cosas tan tontas.

-Por algo no fuimos tan unidos.- Concuerda con él.

-Me odiabas.- Responde frunciendo el ceño hacia él, recordaba cuando una vez escuchó pelear a Dick con Bruce por haberlo "reemplazado".

-Jamás te odié. Odiaba a Bruce, solo fuiste la gota que derramó el vaso.- Aclara echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras inhalaba lentamente.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

-Lo siento.

Jason lo mira con ligero asombro.

Esta era la primera vez que hablaban como personas normales, o al menos esto era lo más normal para él, aun tomando en cuenta que ambos estaban cerca de la muerte.

Algo muy normal en su vida de vigilante.

-¿Por que odiabas a Bruce?.- Le pregunta al seguir escuchando los disparos. No era tan difícil de adivinar que en cualquier momento los disparos cesarían y Batman aparecería en cualquier momento.

-Pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros, y el que haya conseguido un reemplazo para mí me enfureció...pero no tanto cuando...

-¿Cuando qué?.- Lo interrumpe.

-Cuándo moriste.

Esa respuesta definitivamente no la esperaba.

Dick no era como lo recordaba en absoluto, la persona que tenía frente a el era alguien totalmente distinto. Desde que revivió jamás cruzó por su cabeza que su muerte pudo haberlo afectado a él también, ni siquiera cuando Nightwing fue de los primeros que intentó ayudarlo cuando él estaba totalmente enojado con Batman. Esto era algo totalmente diferente para él.

-Siempre culpé a Bruce por dejarte morir. Me culpé a mi mismo por no haber estado ahí. Me enfurecí por no haber estado cuando me necesitabas.- Dice cada vez en voz más baja pero aun así Jason lo había escuchado a la perfección.

Por un momento los disparos cesan y Jason puede adivinar que ya todo acabó.

Al dirigir su mirada a Nightwing puede ver como este lucha por mantenerse despierto pero finalmente va cediendo poco a poco. Eso lo alarmó

-Hey, no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos.- Le exige mientras mira a través del callejón en espera de que alguien apareciera. Si sería necesario intentaría cargar a Dick de nuevo.

-Jason yo...- Susurra apenas audible mientras su respiración se volvía lenta.

-Dick, no te duermas.- Le dice Jason sacudiéndolo levemente del brazo. -¡Dick!

A pesar de decir su nombre, Dick no responde quedándose totalmente inmóvil en su lugar. Jason inmediatamente revisa su pulso y un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral cuando no siente nada y observa como sus ojos se mantienen abiertos pero sin vida.

Sin importar el dolor de su pierna se arrastra totalmente hacia Dick tomándolo en sus brazos.

-No, no, no.- Empieza a decir con cierto enojo mientras trataba de reprimir algunas lágrimas -¡Maldita sea, responde!.- Vuelve a gritarle esta vez sacudiéndolo más fuerte. -¡Dick!

Aprieta con fuerza sus dientes mientras seguía manteniendo a Dick en sus brazos, en este preciso momento podía sentir como la ira se apoderaba de él, ese mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando volvió y había intentado vengarse de Batman por dejarlo morir.

Pero esta vez lo sentía con más intensidad.

Escucha unos pasos detrás de él y no se molesta en ver quien era. Sabía exactamente quien estaba ahí. 

Y llegaba tarde otra vez.

Mientras Jason aun sostenía a Dick, podía sentir cómo Batman estaba detrás suyo.

* * *

El funeral había sido una tortura para él.

A pesar de que quería evitar a Bruce a toda costa, se había decidido por asistir aunque sea por un momento, lo cual lo había hecho arrepentirse en el instante que llegó ahí.

Alfred lo había recibido con un cálido abrazo pero aun así no podía ocultar su dolor ante la pérdida de Dick, pero aun así se esforzaba por mantenerse firme. Jason no lo culpaba, después de todo, él tenía cierto afecto por aquel muchacho desde que Bruce lo había adoptado. Para el mayordomo era como perder a un hijo.

Bruce estaba con una expresión neutral, no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro. Algo que a él le dio igual y procuro mantenerse alejado de él. No quería cruzar palabra con el vigilante.

Los compañeros de Dick también habían asistido, Donna lloraba en silencio mientras que los demás no habían derramado ninguna sola lágrima por él. Algo que en cierto modo molestó a Jason, el estaba seguro que si uno de ellos se encontrara en peligro, Dick no dudaría en salvarles el trasero, pero sin embargo, ellos ahí estaban, sentados sin mover ni un solo dedo. Odió verlos ahí.

A quien si duda le había afectado la pérdida de Dick era a Tim, el chico no paraba de limpiarse las lágrimas continuamente mientras evitaba mirar a los ojos a los demás. El perder a quién consideraba su hermano realmente le había dolido. Jason no pudo evitar poner su mano sobre su hombro para consolarlo ligeramente. El sentía su mismo dolor, pero no se permitía demostrarlo como ya lo había hecho con Bruce cuando llegó al callejón donde el seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Dick. No podía permitirse mostrarse así de nuevo. 

Observa levemente la caja y un pensamiento cruza su mente. Él estaba decidido a hacer algo al respecto, no iba a dejar que Dick muriera sin recibir su justicia. Jason no sería como Batman cuando dejó vivir al Joker cuando el payaso lo asesinó. No, el iba castigar a Black Mask por asesinar a Dick, y se aseguraría de eso.

Él mismo iba a vengar a Dick.

* * *

Se limpia el sudor de su frente y continúa su trabajo, no podía darse el lujo de descansar cuando estaba tan cerca ahora.

Nada podía detenerlo.

Habían pasado un par de días desde la muerte de Dick y lo sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad, era como si el tiempo hubiera avanzado más rápido de lo normal así que actuaba como si en cualquier momento su oportunidad se fuera. Aunque en parte estaba seguro de que así era.

Además de que estaba frustrado porque en estos días había tenido que evitar a toda persona que se acercase a él, a excepción de Tim y Alfred. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces tuvo que echar a los compañeros de Dick que iban a darle su más sentido pésame. Incluso había evitado las llamadas de Roy.

Le fastidiaba como llegaban solo a molestarlo por el fallecimiento de Dick, incluso fueron a contarles anécdotas de como Dick se había convertido en Nightwing y había hecho bastantes actos heroicos. Algo que ya sabía.

Pero hubo algo que llamó la atención de Jason y fueron las palabras de Donna que a diferencia de los demás, trataba de consolarlo a él. Aun no sabía como la chica se había enterado que el fue la última persona que había visto a Dick con vida, aunque no estaba tan seguro de eso porque no creía que Bruce lo háyase mencionado. Pero sus palabras seguían rodando en su cabeza:

- _Aunque jamás te lo haya dicho el realmente te amaba y siempre se culpó por no haber estado para ti antes.- Le dijo la amazona antes de darle un ligero abrazo._

Por un momento entendió porque Dick la había escogido como su mejor amiga. 

-No te dejaré aquí, chico maravilla.- Susurra.

Deja la tierra a un lado y sigue excavando, ya estaba tan cerca que sentía que no podía detenerse ni un sólo segundo, además no tenía tiempo que perder, sabía que en cualquier momento saldría la noticia de la brutal muerte de Black Mask y estaba totalmente seguro que Batman no tardaría en relacionarlo con él, por lo que tenía que apurarse si quería que esta vez su plan saliera a la perfección.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente la pala topara con el ataúd. Formó una ligera sonrisa y dejó la pala aun lado. Sabía que Bruce jamás aprobaría esto, pero a diferencia de él, Jason no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo morir. Aunque eso significara volver al pozo de Lázaro.


End file.
